Aircraft with front fuselage doors, so-called fuselage nose doors, are used in the area of air cargo transport, for example. In order to transport a wide variety of goods, various manufacturers offer aircraft, in particular airplanes, which are essentially designed for the transport of goods. To this end, the majority of the fuselage area is as a rule designed for accommodating goods. In addition to the weight of the cargo to be transported, primarily the stowage area required for awkward shaped or bulky goods as a function of the dimensions represents a central variable. Known for this purpose, for example, are special transport airplanes, so-called freighters, e.g., the Beluga model from Airbus. For example, such a freighter can transport bulky goods, such as fuselage sections of an airplane, via airfreight from a manufacturing site to an assembly site. For purposes of accommodating these goods, wherein pre-assembled components other than fuselage sections, such as airfoils, are also transported, the fuselage of the freighter is provided with an especially large diameter. Largely dimensioned nose flaps or tailgates are known for making the most efficient possible use of the available clear cargo space. Known from DE 196 42 196 C1 is a freighter in which the tail area is provided with a swiveling loading ramp as part of a two-part gate for closing the loading and unloading opening.